1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a system and associated method for testing external resources necessary for execution of a software application.
2. Related Art
A system is typically dependent on resource systems for providing information so that the system is enabled to perform intended functions. Periodically, the resource systems do not function correctly thereby causing the system to malfunction. Therefore there exists a need for maintaining resource systems.